


A Beauty of a Child's Mind

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mpreg, Musicals, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: The famous chocolate factory had been closed for the past 15 years and the gates only open early in the morning to let the delivery trucks go out however 11 years ago, deep in the night, the gates opened and a woman ran through the streets carrying a bundle in her arms. The baby, now a child named Charlie is about to have his life flipped upside down.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, The Bucket Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Beauty of a Child's Mind

11 years ago... 

Dark was the night, a chill nipped the air and the only sound that could be heard was the scurrying heels of a woman, wrapped in a coat, her hair blowing through the wind with a light blue bundle in her arms. Inside the bundle was a sleeping newborn baby, his little eyes scrunched closed as he obliviously slept along, the bounces of the woman's steps keeping him asleep. Only a few hours old, the little boy had no idea what had happened or why he was being taken away from his supposed home. He had no idea where he was being carried to or who the woman was that was carrying him, what he would grow to know is that the woman would be his mother. 

The woman carried the baby through the dark, quiet streets and up to the hill where a small shack stood. The shack was beginning to look in disarray. She knew that the child's parent would not have given him to her if he knew what the house was like. It wasn't too bad, it was small but was in somewhat good shape. She opened the door and stepped inside, she noticed that her and her husband's parents were fast asleep in the double bed that stood in the middle of the house. She looked down and the baby's face, smiling as she did so. 

"Now, this is going to be your home, little one." She pulled up a chair beside the fire and sat herself down, still wearing her coat. The baby slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her. His little eyes were sparkling with curiosity. He was such an innocent being, oblivious to the darkness of the world. "My little Charlie." 

The years passed and life had not been kind to the Bucket family. 

They slowly began to fall into destitution, the pay at Mr. Bucket's job at the toothpaste factory was terrible. The family grew cabbages in the garden, it wasn't much but it kept them from starving. Mrs. Bucket was grateful for the little boy she had taken in all those years ago. He never moaned, never complained. He tried to help out his family by doing paper routes, it wasn't much but it was honest work and she couldn't ask for any more than that. 

One night, Charlie was sitting at the table doing some homework and she was going the cabbage soup for dinner. Mr. Bucket entered through the door, shivering from the cold. 

"Evening, Buckets." 

The grandparents, Charlie and Mrs. Bucket all said their hellos as Mr. Bucket took off his hat and scarf, walking over to kiss his wife. 

"Soup's almost ready, darling." She kissed him back, "You don't suppose there's anything extra to put in, do you?" 

Mr. Bucket shamefully shook his head. 

"Ah well, nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage." 

Mr. Bucket sat himself beside the boy he called son, "Charlie, I've got something here I think you might like." 

He pulled out some disfigured toothpaste caps and the brightness that shone on Charlie's face brought a smile to his face. 

"Perfect! It's just what I needed!" 

Charlie had an unusual imagination, at night he would stare out of the gap in the roof, onto the factory. The cogs in his mind would whir and spin as he dreamt of what could be inside, of who ran the machines because it would be impossible for just one man to do the work of hundreds. Charlie's blue eyes became moist with tears as he stared out of the window. 

"Nothing is impossible, Charlie." Grandma Georgina's words still rang in his ears. 

What Charlie, nor anyone else, could have predicted was in that exact moment as he began to fall asleep the gates of the factory opened and dozens of red vespas sped out into the dark night. The riders stopped every so often and put posters up on telegraph poles for what no one could have expected was the next day would bring the most glorious news that would change the world... 

Forever. 


End file.
